Mi amado
by Miyara
Summary: "En una habitación muy oscura están dos chicos y dos chicas sentados en unas sillas, enfrente de ellos estaba una mesa encima había una grabadora y unos papeles, en la pared había un espejo se podía decir que el lugar era exactamente igual que un interrogatorio policíaco..."


N/A: ¡Holaa! Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando tenía insomnio y vi un canal llamado _investigation discovery_, no lo publique porque pensé que era un poquis rara no sé porque cambie de opinión, pero igual espero que la disfruten.

Declaraciones: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

_Mi amado_

En una habitación muy oscura están dos chicos y dos chicas sentados en unas sillas, enfrente de ellos estaba una mesa encima había una grabadora y unos papeles, en la pared había un espejo, se podía decir que el lugar era exactamente igual que un interrogatorio policíaco.

El chico de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos color rojos estaba relajado poniendo los pies en la mesa mientras su mirada se fijaba en el techo, a la par de él se encuentra su hermano pelinegro y de ojos verdes que ésta completamente dormido de tanto aburrimiento, a su izquierda están las dos chicas, una de ellas que es pelirroja y de ojos rosa con cuyo rostro mostraba que claramente que estaba confundida y junto a la par su amiga pelinegra de ojos verdes claros que seguí distraída pintando un mostacho en la cara del pelinegro con un marcado, mientras él se seguía dormido.

De todo eso la puerta, que era de metal se abrió de golpe provocando que todos se exaltaran por el ruido.

-¡Ustedes cuatro!, no se muevan-Dijo entrando una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, que se distinguía claramente incluso con la oscuridad que traía una maleta muy grande.

-Ahora confiesen antes de que sea tarde -dijo enfadada la chica.

-¿De que éstas hablando? yo no é hecho nada malo el estos días y sea lo que sea, tengo una cuartada muy buena-Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Cállate, sé que saben algo ¿dónde ésta?-pregunto.

-Bubbles, somos tus amigas-Dijeron suplicando las dos chicas al unísono.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien pero siguen siendo sospechosas-

-¡Que! ¿Por qué? y ¿de qué cosa?-pregunto Buttercup exaltada.

-Que no ven el canal de crímenes, siempre las personas más cercanas pueden ser las culpables-Dijo Bubbles aun desconfiada.

-Y ¿crees que nosotras hicimos algo, que ni tenemos idea de que se trata?-dijo Blossom indignada de la acusación.

-Chicas, lo siento pero como dicen, no puedo creerles hasta comprobar lo contrario-

-¿No era que somos inocentes hasta comprobar lo contrario?-pregunto Buttercup.

-No, y confiesen ¿dónde ésta _mi amado_?-Dijo con un tono más desesperado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Brick extrañado de la palabra.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero y si no confiesan los obligo-dijo sacando una linterna de la maleta e iluminado le rostro al chico.

-_Puff _como si pudieras hacer algo niña-Respondió muy confiado de sus palabras.

-¿Con que quieren comprobarlo? ésta bien –dice Bubbles

-_hmm_ no creo que sea buena idea provocarla-Dijo Blossom al ver que Bubbles empezaba a tener un aura maligna.

-¡Silencio! Ahora empezare contigo dime ¿que hiciste hoy en la mañana?-pregunto Bubbles refiriéndose a Brick.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-Volvió a contestar.

-¡YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS AQUÍ ASÍ QUE CONFIESA!-Grito enfurecida con la mirada clavada en el pelirrojo.

-_ah_, ésta bien no me mates- dijo viendo que se volvía cada vez más amenazante la rubia.

* * *

Hoy en la mañana

_En la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla todo iba tranquilo los niños paseaba en los parques, los jóvenes estudiaban y….._

-¡No te pido que narres todo, solo ve a la parte importante!-interrumpió Bubbles

_Mientras tanto, las Powerpuff Girls Z estaban peleando con los Rowdyruff boys Z lueg…_

* * *

-Un minuto, tú estabas allí también en la mañana ¿para qué tengo que volver a contarlo?-dijo Brick

-oh, es cierto, pero eso quiere decir que vistes y también estuviste cerca de _mi amado_-

-Oye, podemos llegar a un acuerdo hablo de que te doy algo a cambio y me liberas a mí y a mi hermano-dijo Brick tratando de sobornarla.

-Y ¿qué tienes a cambio?-

-Un dulce y una barra de chocolate-contesto el sacándolos de su bolsillo.

-No quiero tus podridos dulces, de quien sabe cuántos días, yo quiero a _mi amado_-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿puedo quedarme con los dulces?-Pregunto animada Blossom.

-No esos son míos, tarada- dijo dijo Brick arrebatándoselos a Blossom é iniciar otra discusión con ella.

* * *

Luego de una larga charla sin fin

-¡Butch!, ya vámonos toda aquí ésta locas-dice Brick queriendo despertara su hermano que parece no mostrar señales de vida, salvo sus ronquidos.

-ahora, díganme chicas ¿qué hicieron ayer en la noche? –pregunto Bubbles.

-Estábamos en tu casa lo olvidas, incluso tu abuela nos hiso galletas–Respondió Buttercup.

-_Hmm,_ ¿planearon algo con mi abuela para secuestrar a _mi amado_?-

-No-

-Oigan a ¿donde esta Bo….-Dijo Brick

-Cállate y ¿quién es ese? se supone que allí debe de estar tu hermano no un vago–Dijo Bubbles al no reconocer a Butch por el mostacho que pinto Buttercup.

-Y cual hay de diferencia-Dijo Buttercup.

-Silencio, iré a búscalo de plano se escapó, no se mueva o estarán en más problemas-

* * *

Al salir Bubbles de la habitación ella azoto la puerta haciendo que Butch despierte.

-¿En dónde estoy?-Pregunto algo somnoliento.

-Oh, por dios tengo barba estoy viejo ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Qué año es este?- pregunto al verse en el espejo del frente y al observar que trae un bigote, sin pensar que es pintado con marcador.

-_Ahh_, tu as de ser Buttercup del futuro _hmm_, para estar vieja luces joven ¿te hiciste cirugía todos estos años?-Dijo Butch al ver a Buttercup y aun pensando que ésta en el futuro.

-Cretino-Contesto ella golpeándolo con la mano en la cabeza.

-_Auch_, sigues pegando tan duro, á de estar enojada porque no me case con ella-dijo Butch luego de voltear para el otro lado y ver a su hermano -_Ah_, no pudo creer Brick, hermano aun estas vivó, te casaste con Bloosom ya sabía que sucedería algún día, también lamento por no ir a tu boda y Boomer, ¿murió, verdad? Que pena…. y ¿el testamento? ¿me dejo algo dinero?-

-Oigan no me miren así como si estuviera loco y ¿porque todos se ven jóvenes?-

* * *

Mientras Butch seguía parloteando "del futuro" y a dejar a los pelirrojos confundidos y a la pelinegra muriéndose de risa, Bubbles estaba en el pasillo buscando a Butch que supuestamente desapareció por confundirlo con un vago.

Al llegar cerca de la puerta ella paro de inmediato, donde justo allí estaba parado un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio que mira extrañado al ver que Bubbles corría así a él gritando.

-¡_Mi amado_, al fin te encuentro!-

-¿Bubbles?-Dijo Boomer un poco emocionado, al ver la chica tan feliz corriendo así el en cámara lenta.

-Cariño, te extrañe tanto-dijo Bubbles.

-Yo igual, mi linda Bubbles-contesto Boomer.

-¿Boomer?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te puedes hacer a un lado?, estorbas mi camino-

-¡Que!-dijo al ver que la chica que paso a su lado, para luego agacharse y agarrar felizmente a su pulpo de peluche, que al fin encontró.

-Al fin te veo Pulpi, _mi amado_, pensé que te perdí por un momento, lo siento tanto jamás te volverá a pasar-le dijo muy cariñosamente a su pulpo que abrasaba más fuerte, mientras Boomer aún quedó viendo paralizo la escena y pensando: _¡Algún día me desharé de ese pulpo!..._

* * *

N/A: Vaya que sonó rarita no tiene sentido pero bueno ojala les allá gustado o al menos echo risa bueno que pasen un buen día, tarde, noche, no sé a la hora que lean esto. Bye ;D


End file.
